


Scrambled Eggs and Scrambled Head

by JustLaugh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Maybe a bit of a crack, OOC Hermione, lots of fluff, scrambled eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLaugh/pseuds/JustLaugh
Summary: Fleurmione story. Female-female pairing, don't like, don't read.This is set in Hogwarts, Hermione's 4th year. Since Harry was not chosen in the Triwizard Competition, Hermione was finally allowed some slack and was lazing around the Black Lake. When a couple of people had a fight further away from her and spells started flying, one had hit Hermione right in the head, yet none of them had noticed. Waking up, Hermione's head was rather scrambled, she had no idea who she was and where she was.A short two-shot story (maybe a little more).





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea that suddenly came into my head and I decided to write it out as a bit of a more light-hearted story.

The competing schools had already arrived about a week ago now and all was peaceful and the three champions had been selected. It looked like it was going to be a peaceful year yet for the Golden trio.

One such Hermione was out that day enjoying whatever sun the Scottish day had to offer and resting peacefully by the Black Lake all by herself. All that surrounded her was the sound of the rustling leaves and wind and distant chatter that it could hardly bother her. Although that seemed to be increasing in volume as if someone had begun a shouting match or were gradually getting closer to her. When even in this distance, she was starting to be able to hear some indistinct sounds of spells, she decided that she would find elsewhere to go relax, maybe the library.

However, as soon as she sat up and opened her eyes, a bright light flashed before her. Before she could even utter a scream, she was hit right in the head with the spell. She groaned lowly before she swiftly passed out again in almost the exact same spot and position she was relaxing in just then.

The next time she woke up again, her head was blurred, she couldn’t quite remember her name or where she was. All she knew was… well… a bright flash before everything went dark. She stood up slowly, wobbling a little on her legs. Almost as if a fawn was walking for the first time, it felt like she was learning to walk for the first time too. She took a few stumbling steps and giggled to herself.

She had been wandering aimlessly for quite a long time now, having no idea where she was or where she was heading to. She then stumbled upon some beautiful Abraxan horses. She laughed gleefully and ran unsteadily towards the horses and began cooing and trying to pat them. The horses were cautious at first, but after sensing her child-like mind and behaviour, like an innocent little lamb, they eased up the tension and allowed her to pat them gleefully, like a tiny ray of sunshine.

An hour before the sunset, Fleur had walked up to the stable to check on the horses, as she was instructed to every day. Although something different about it today was that, once she had gotten closer, she heard the laughter of a girl in the direction of the stable and there were no horses grazing outside of the stable. Curiously, with a raised brow and wand, she pushed the enclosure door open and walked in, then entering the stable. She saw all of the horses congregating to one area of the enclosure, looking rather relaxed. The high pitched laughter was heard in the middle of the congregation. She walked closer to take a look, to find no other than the brains of the Golden Trio, lying on top of a pile of hay, with her hair fanned out around her and laughing cheerily as some of the closer horses napped beside her and throwing bits of hay onto her, as if playing with her. The rumours going around about this girl sounded nothing like this carefree girl playing with the horses now. Knowing she was of no harm to her or the horses, she hid the wand back into its usual hiding spot on the wand holster on her left thigh.

Once Hermione finally calmed down from her laughter and noticed the blonde girl standing in front, and slightly to the left of her, her eyes widened. But it wasn’t in shock or fear, it was in wonder. The young girl cooed gently, “Oohhh, what pretty hair.”

Fleur tilted her head to the side, watching the girl curiously… Although she had never conversed with the smartest witch of her age except during that one opening night of the Tournament, she left like something was different about the girl.

“Merci mademoiselle, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you at the stables today?” Fleur smiled endearingly at the happy looking girl. Hermione made some grabby hands at Fleur, looking as if she wanted to grab Fleur’s hair, or like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Fleur tilted her head again at the brunette’s behaviour.

Seeing Fleur not moving from her spot, Hermione pouted and then patted the spot beside her, a gesture asking Fleur to sit. Fleur grimaced slightly at the hay before she released a tiny huff and then proceeded to sit down by the little brunette.

Hermione then started playing with Fleur’s hair as she had originally intended, “You have such pretty hair, miss.” She grinned brightly at the blonde.

“Please call me Fleur, ‘ermione,” the blonde smiled gently at the brunette and allowed her hair to be messed with. A thoughtful look appeared on Hermione’s face before she gave a resolute nod and then resumed running her hands through the silky tresses.

“I wished I have hair like yours! Mine is all frizzy,” Hermione commented.

“I find your hair rather adorable, ‘ermione, like a little lion,” Fleur found herself unable to stop smiling at how adorable one of the golden trio really is. She had always thought of Hermione Granger as a bit of more of a serious studious uptight person, not in a bad way, of course, she actually quite like Hermione Granger.

Hermione let out a cute little roar with her hands beside her head making claws, looking adorable as all hell. Fleur couldn’t help herself bursting out in laughter and patted Hermione’s head. Hermione looked pleased with herself, having made the beautiful blonde lady laugh and then continued playing with the long golden hair. The horses had remained by the two girls’ side, relaxing and watching over them. One of them even playfully nipped at Hermione’s hair, which Hermione swatted at it softly, laughing.

Finally, Fleur’s hair was put up into a messy bun but no less beautiful, Fleur then informed Hermione that it was almost time for dinner, and they should be heading back to the Great Hall. As soon as the food was mentioned, Hermione’s stomach grumbled in a loud growl, and she clapped excitedly in the prospect of food, asking if Fleur was going to cook for her. Fleur hadn’t laughed so much in a long time and Hermione loved the sound of it, like soft chiming bells. Once her laughter had subsided, she answered, “Non, but the house elves are going to present us their best meal.” Upon a particularly sorrowful pout from Hermione, Fleur promised that she would make a meal for Hermione one day which instantly brightened the little witch.

Hermione jumped up unsteadily and offered her hand to Fleur to help her up. Once the blonde got up, she carefully dusted the bum of the skirt to clear it of dust and hay, and she picked out some of the hay from Hermione’s mane too. She was leading the way to the Great Hall when she felt a smaller smooth hand slid itself into her own. When she looked at the younger witch, an adorably bright grin was on her face, so she held her hand as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall, Fleur was expecting to part ways with the brunette and loosened her hand entwined with the other girl. But instead, the girl only held on tighter and looked at her expectantly. With a small amount of confusion, Fleur walked to the Ravenclaw table, towards where the Beauxbaton students were seated, with the little brunette still holding onto her hand and following her there.

The Ravenclaws and the Beauxbaton were surprised by Fleur’s new companion wanting to sit with them but were otherwise happy. The Ravenclaws had always thought that Hermione should have been sorted to Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor anyways. Hermione waved shyly at all the new faces and was given a seat beside Fleur.

All along while that was happening, Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching as Hermione made her way with the new gorgeous blonde, champion of Beauxbaton, hand-in-hand to the Ravenclaw table. They were all confused and wondering when she had made such friendship with the blonde and why she was not sitting with them.

Hermione happily ate dinner and conversed a little with the group about the beautiful horses in the stable, how soft their feathers were and how gentle and playful they could be. The Ravenclaws were surprised that she had interacted with the Beauxbaton’s Abraxan horses.

After dinner was done, Hermione held onto Fleur’s hand again, expecting Fleur to play with her again. Fleur chuckled softly and said, “Non, ‘ermione, it’s late now, we’re not going back to see the horses. We both should rest for the night now.” Hermione looked confused and almost heart-broken, but otherwise, let go of the blonde’s hand.

Fleur conceded, “Alright, ‘ermione, how about we go to the library to study instead?”

Hermione’s face showed apprehension, she didn't like the idea of studying but then she did want to spend time with the pretty lady. Then she finally decided on excitement and nodded her head, happily with a grin holding back onto Fleur’s warm hand. Fleur then led Hermione back to the Beauxbaton carriage, Hermione was marvelling at the size of the carriage inside, it was grand, shiny and almost golden. Fleur made her way through several hallways until they reached a beautiful library, not as big as the Hogwart’s but big enough, considering this was only in a carriage. Fleur settled herself on a comfortable couch by the fireplace and Hermione sat right beside her. Fleur then accio’ed a few books over to the little table beside the couch and picked out the top one to read.

“Can you read it to me?” Hermione asked almost shyly.

“Sure, ma belle,” Fleur smiled at the girl before she began reading softly in the silence of the Beauxbaton carriage library.

Slowly, but surely, their position changed as Hermione’s head laid on Fleur’s lap as she listened to the French speak slowly lilted words with her accent. Fleur would sometimes absently run her hand through Hermione’s scalp, relaxing the girl even more.

When Fleur had finally finished reading for the day, she put her book away and noticed that the brunette had fallen asleep on her. She tried to gently wake up the sleeping lioness but to no avail. Finally, she decided to just transfigure the couch into a bed and a blanket for them to sleep for the night.

When morning came with the morning sunshine softly streaming into the library, Fleur felt her cheek being poked, again and again, trying to wake her. She grumbled a few times and swatted at the offending hand several times but it just kept coming back. Finally deciding to give up, Hermione sure was very stubborn, she concluded, she finally woke up and glared at the younger girl.

The girl only grinned brightly at her, “Morning Fleur, I’m hungry.” Fleur let out a hearty laugh, “Alright, ma belle, we shall find something to eat soon. But first, let’s get ready for the morning.”

Fleur had to take Hermione to her room to get cleaned up and ready for the day before they finally left the carriage and back to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they arrived, there was not a lot of people yet, seeing how early it was, however at the Gryffindor table, Ginny, Harry and Ron were already seated there, worrying as Hermione never made her way back to the tower last night. Upon the sight of Hermione entering the Great Hall with Fleur, hand-in-hand again, Ron’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Ginny and Harry were no less surprised but hid their reaction better.

“I think you better eat with your friends this morning, ma belle, it looks like they were worried about you last night,” Fleur said, motioning to the three Gryffindors. Hermione looked over at the three, almost as if she didn’t recognize them and then looked back at Fleur almost pleadingly, “But Fleur… I don’t know them.”

Now even Fleur appeared to be shocked, they were her best friends, what did Hermione mean by she didn’t know them? “They are your best friends, non?”

With wide eyes, Hermione shook her head, “I’ve never seen them my whole life.”

“Ma belle, how about you sit with them for breakfast for now and then I shall come to get you later?” Fleur bargained. Hermione looked like she was going to cry but nodded, and then Fleur led her to the three worried Gryffindors. As Fleur was approaching them, Ron’s face became redder and redder until it was almost purple, Harry just stared and Ginny was glaring.

“Je suis désolé, I had borrowed ‘ermione last night and had forgotten to return her,” She smiled at the three while pulling a chair out and seating Hermione at her usual place. She then leaned into Hermione’s ear and reassured her in a whisper that she would be back later.

Once the french was out of earshot, Ginny shot out of her chair, “What were you doing last night with her? Where were you? We were worried sick.”

Hermione looked shocked at the outburst and seeing her face, Harry quickly settled Ginny down and said in a much gentler tone, “Morning Hermione, how is your day so far?” All he got from her was a shrug.

When their breakfast plates popped in front of them and revealed scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, mash potatoes and corns. Hermione’s face immediately brightened up. She then looked up and looked at the others’ plates contemplatively and asked them a very odd question, “You are my friends, right?”

The three looked at each other with even more concerned expressions and Harry was the one who answered, “Of course we are, Hermione.”

“Okay,” Hermione nodded resolutely before she did the oddest thing ever. She moved her plate closer to Harry’s, took some of his scrambled eggs, gave him her bacon. She then moved her plate to Ginny’s, took some of her scrambled eggs too, gave her the sausages and corn. When she was going for Ron’s plate, Ron quickly moved his plate away, she then looked at him with sorrowful kitten eyes. Ginny nudged her brother roughly before he gave up and moved his plate back. Hermione then grinned widely and took some of his scrambled eggs and replaced them with her mash. Ron could be heard grumbling but otherwise ate his own breakfast.

Finally, after she was done, she happily munched away at her scrambled eggs breakfast. The three shared another look again and this time Ron was the one asking, “Are you alright, Hermione?”

She nodded happily and continued eating. Once she was done, she hopped up and skipped her way over to the Ravenclaw table where the french was chattering with some of her friends. As soon as Hermione left the Gryffindor table, Ron started to protest but it was left unheard by the brunette. She quickly slid her hands over Fleur’s shoulders and hugged her from behind, easily nuzzling her cheek with Fleur’s.

Fleur chuckled softly, “I see you are done with your breakfast, ma belle.” To which the young witch nodded happily but snatched a french bread roll off Fleur’s plate and munched on it. Fleur quickly finished her breakfast and as soon as she stood, her hand was stolen by the brunette who smiled brightly at her. She smiled back at her and then led her to the hospital wing. There was something definitely wrong with Hermione.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeh... I didn't lie, per say, I just did not expect myself to write this much. But I swear this is going to be a short story (hopefully), maybe just oneeeee last part (or two).  
> And I apologize for the slow update - went for a holiday and then my internship started, leaving me drained every day.  
> Anyhows, enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: While I really love Fleurmione and wants to own the rights to HP series just so I can make them cannon... I do not own it and make no profits from this story. ( I'll go cry in a corner).

Once arriving at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey took a look at both of them to surmise their physical health.

“Are you two alright?” Madam Pomfrey asked after accessing that they were not in immediate need of medical attention.

“Oui, Madam Pomfrey, I am well. ‘owever ‘ermione seemed to be not quite right in the ‘ead, she told me that she did not recognize her best friends, that boy who lived and the two red ‘eads,” Fleur explained to the nurse. Which she quickly added, “If I was selfish, I would ‘ave ‘er remain this way, ‘ermione is tres adorable now. But Mon Dieu, I ‘ave to look out for ‘er well being.”

Since entering the hospital wing, Hermione had looked about the room in fascination, all the potions and herbs, she’d have poked around a few of them and maybe even mix some together, to pretend like she was a scientist. Unluckily for her and very fortunately for everyone else, her hand remained tightly held in Fleur’s.

Madam Pomfrey then instructed Hermione to sit down on one of the beds so that she could perform some analysis on her but Hermione did not even pay heed to her. Fleur moved to walk to the bed and Hermione’s feet automatically followed the older girl and they sat down together on the bed. Once they were settled on the bed, Hermione finally faced Fleur again, and she whispered conspiratorially with mischievous sparkles in her eyes, “Fleur, can we go mix a few of those colourful liquids and make things go boom?”

Hermione was then slapped lightly on the back of her head by the nurse and Fleur chuckled softly, her whisper was more like a stage whisper and thus everyone present in the infirmary had heard her. Hermione grumbled unhappily from being swatted and looked to Fleur with sorrowful kitten eyes. Unable to resist, Fleur patted the spot Hermione had been slapped softly and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Hermione immediately brightened up; not Madam Pomfrey though, she wasn’t pleased with Hermione moving around so much when she’s trying to examine her. Madam Pomfrey let out a loud huff of frustration when Hermione moved to rest her head on Fleur’s soft lap.

After assessing Hermione for a moment longer, Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione a few questions regarding recent events. One such question entailed as to the reason why Fleur was present in the school, to which Hermione answered, “What school?”

Hermione’s answer had surprised Madam Pomfrey and only made Fleur more curious. Madam Pomfrey finally answered with a question of her own, “You do realize that you are a student of Hogwarts and this is a magical school?”

Hermione purred softly to Fleur’s soft caressing of her hair and Madam Pomfrey had to ask the question again, louder this time around. Hermione then looked to the strange teacher and head tilted to one side, confused but beamed, “What are you talking about? This is a castle! And Fleur here is the princess!” This caused Fleur to chuckle at her response, “And what does that make you, ma belle?”

Hermione seemed to think for a moment in concentration before her eyes brightened up as if she had just figured out the most confusing riddle in the world, “I am your bell that you bring everywhere! That’s what you’ve been calling me, right?” This reply caused Fleur to openly laugh out loud and Hermione pouted with crossed arms. Then she turned to rest on her side, facing away from Fleur with a harrumph.

“Oh no, ma belle, I am not laughing at you,” Fleur spoke softly after composing herself, brushing a few strands of Hermione’s hair behind her ear then bend down a little to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s temple. “You are just tres adorable, ma belle and I am delighted. But belle means beautiful.”

Hermione seemed to be thinking for a moment before she rolled back onto her back and grinned brightly at the blonde, “So, I am your… Romeo?!” Another chuckle from Fleur, she didn’t have the heart to tell the brunette that her guess was way off so instead she said, “I would ‘ope our story doesn’t end like Romeo and Juliet, but ma belle, one day maybe.”

Finally, a deep long sigh resounded around them, Madam Pomfrey had been watching their entire exchange and finally spoke up again to advise Fleur to head to class for the day as it seemed that she would need to take longer to diagnose Hermione than she had originally thought. Fleur nodded but as she was coaxing the younger girl to sit up so that she could leave, Hermione had vehemently refused and said that she needed to be close to her princess. With another deep suffering sigh, Madam Pomfrey allowed Fleur to skip the day’s lessons too and continued assessing Hermione’s head.

Madam Pomfrey had left them for some time and Hermione was snuggled against Fleur’s side, sleeping peacefully. When Madam Pomfrey returned, she was accompanied by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey had explained the situation to the headmaster and Gryffindor’s head thus both had come with, to check up on the brunette. Madam Pomfrey finally gave her diagnosis when Fleur had managed to awake the slumbering girl.

“She had been struck on the head by a spell gone wrong. I cannot be certain as to what spell had been cast and what went wrong with it, but if I had to make an educated guess, I would say it was the Clumsy-max hex, meant to make a person unable to control their limbs properly thus rendering them extremely clumsy, to repeatedly trip and fall over themselves. The spell does affect the brain in a way. However the caster, whoever that may be, must have messed it up and happened to hit Hermione on the head, causing instead of just making her limbs go wacky, it made her memories go askew. I would say, her memories are scrambled. While she remembers bits and pieces of her life with her muggle parents, she remembers nothing else.”

After the long explanation, McGonagall was beyond pissed that her favourite student had been the target of either intentional or accidental spell, she fumed, “Well, I sure hope we could find the students who are responsible for this, fighting with spells on school grounds is forbidden.”

The headmaster, as calm as ever, “While this is very interesting, what do you say, Poppy, about young Hermione’s cure?”

“Her memories should be able to come back bits and pieces at a time, but that might take up to months, if not years, for her to return to normal. However, there is a way that we could accelerate the process…” Madam Pomfrey continued, uncertain of what she was to say. Dumbledore prompted Madam Pomfrey to continue with a slight nod of his head.

Then the nurse resumed hesitantly, “However, some of the ingredients needed for the potion are rare, expensive, hard to come by, or a combination of all of them. We would need a thousand-years-old white dittany plant, an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon core heart, faerie essence and two dozen alpha veela feathers.”

Taking everything in, Dumbledore thought about the circumstances, “A conundrum, indeed. I will have to try my contacts in obtaining some of these items. Hogwarts does not have the kind of money for these ingredients for a student.”

It wasn’t as if Hogwarts wouldn’t try their very best to help the young witch but the items were indeed very rare and expensive, and they could not just leave it to chance and hope that the brightest witch of her age just miraculously recover by herself in a month’s time.

White dittany is rare in and of itself, but for a thousand-years-old dittany - only a world-class herbologist family line would be able to sustain the plant for that long. While a thousand-years-old dittany __could__ essentially be found in the wild forests, it was so rare, it might as well be a myth, then to put into consideration a thousand-years-old __white__ dittany plant? - nearly legend.

An Antipodean Opaleye Dragon is a rare creature, hardly ever seen. Even though the dragon might have two hearts, and may be able to survive without its core heart, it would be severely weakened that it would be very easily slaughtered in the wild.

Faerie essence was not exactly rare, it would be easy to find among the fae kind however they do come with a high price of around 8000 galleons per vial.

Last but not least, veela feathers are easy to come by, of course, not entirely cheap but affordable. Whereas, for __alpha__ veela feathers, which technically only came from the Head of veela clans, would be nearly impossible to obtain unless one had befriended the Head of a veela clan. Even then, to negotiate to get their feathers, one had best pray they were very close friends.

Meanwhile, the adults had been talking, Hermione had not even heard a single word of what they had been talking about, she was seated comfortably in between Fleur’s legs with the older girl’s arms wrapped snugly around her. The younger girl was giggling to herself, entertained by the things only she could see, the Wrackspurts buzzing around her, making funny line ups.

Fleur, on the other hand, was listening intently to the adults and unconsciously pulling the younger girl closer to her body protectively. Finally, it was at this point, the protective instinct in the veela flared up and she finally spoke, “If you do not mind, the Delacour clan is very wealthy and as the ‘eiress of our clan, I would be more than ‘appy to provide these items you ‘ave mentioned.”

The three adults in the room then turned to face the veela heiress, the headmaster noticing for the first time the position the two girls were in and with a twinkle in his eyes, “While that is very generous of you, Ms Delacour, are you certain that you would be able to get your hands on each and every single one of these items?”

Fleur narrowed her eyes, pulled Hermione impossibly closer and nodded her head resolutely. Hermione watched as the wrackspurts made their way to Fleur and buzzed around her, she giggled, “Fleur, fireflies are swimming around you.”

Hermione then suddenly gasped out loud, alarming Fleur, “Oh… The fireflies make you glow and look even prettier, Fleur!” She then turned to the adults, “Servants, look at our beautiful princess.” With a dramatic pause, she continued with a huge grin, “And she’s __my__ princess!”

Although confused, Fleur just smiled adoringly at Hermione. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, she had never seen the young witch so happy and carefree in all the time she had known her. While she was glad to see Hermione happy, she also wished for her to be back to __normal__ again, __plus__ happy.

Madam Pomfrey then clapped her hands loudly to gather everyone’s attention, “Well, while that is resolved. What do we do about young Ms Granger? I don’t think she even remembers what magic is.”

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, “I am certain one Harry Potter, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley are on their way looking for Ms Granger at the moment, they should be arriving soon.”

Just as he finished his sentence, the three came bursting into the infirmary, with their faces drawn in different ranges of concern.

“Ah, Harry, Mr and Ms Weasley, right on time,” the headmaster smiled winsomely.

Both the Weasleys’ started talking at the same time in loud voices together with Harry’s soft enquiry, making any words spoken indecipherable. The headmaster waited for the trio to finish speaking before he finally went into explaining Hermione’s current predicament and how at least one other person should always be accompanying Hermione to ensure that she would be attending all of her classes and not get lost around the castle or in her own head.

By the time all had been said and done, lunchtime was almost over and two loud gurgles of stomach resounded in the room, followed by two tomato-faced Weasleys’. Dumbledore allowed a house elf to bring food to the infirmary so that all present could have their lunch as they continue their discussion.

As everyone ate, Madam Pomfrey voiced her concern, “Headmaster, would Ms Granger be in any position to study and retain what’s been taught at all?”

“At the moment, no. But I trust that going to her lessons now, future recovered Ms Hermione Granger will be grateful to her… scrambled self for having gone to the classes, as the memories from now shall still remain when she recovers,” Dumbledore answered wisely.

Hermione was still happily nestled in between Fleur’s legs on the bed, holding their plate as Fleur fed herself and the younger witch. After everyone had finished their lunch and it was nearly time for the next class, one Hermione was found straddling and sitting on top of Fleur’s lap, facing her. The younger witch’s arms were encircling the older’s neck while the older’s hands were softly resting on top of the younger’s hips. Hermione was whispering softly about whatever was on her mind while Fleur listened endearingly.

As if only noticing the veela for the first time, plus the intimate position the two girls were in, Ron’s face turned fifty shades of red, bordering purple. Everyone else was surprised or amused, maybe even slightly scandalized, to unexpectedly find the two girls in that position. The headmaster softly cleared his throat but it was to no avail, neither girls gave any indication of having heard him.

He tried again, “Ms Delacour, it is time for both of you to return to classes for the noon.” He then nodded to the three other students, two of whom nodded back to the headmaster. Harry and Ginny walked close to the bed and tried to coax Hermione to go to classes with them.

“Come on, Hermione, let’s go to class, it’s one of your favourites now, History of Magic!” Harry said softly, trying his best to inject enthusiasm for the boring class into his voice. Hermione looked at the two who were standing to the left of the bed, ignored them then asked the blonde, “Are we going to class now, Fleur?”

“Oui, ma belle. Shall we go now?” Fleur smiled gently at the girl.

“What are we going to study? Is it waltz? I want to learn to dance with you, Fleur!” Hermione gushed happily.

“Non, mon amour. I will be having Potions now while you will be going to History of Magic class,” Fleur answered.

Hermione looked fearful and gasped, “We’re not going together?” Fleur merely shook her head. “Then, I don’t want to go to class,” Hermione pouted.

Harry and Ginny continued to try and persuade Hermione to go to class with them and Hermione only held onto Fleur tighter and refused to leave. When Hermione felt a hand on her back, trying to get her to move, she koala bear-ed Fleur, with both arms and legs locked around the older blonde and yelled, “I am never leaving my Fleur!”

Dumbledore chuckled, “This is more difficult than I thought it would be. I suppose I should have a chat with headmistress Maxime about some new sleeping arrangements.” Then he just walked out of the infirmary, leaving the rest of them. McGonagall just sighed tiredly, announced that she was needed in 5th year Transfiguration class and left as well.

In the end, Harry and Ginny had almost resorted to force, and just tried their best to pry the brunette off of the blonde, but Hermione was surprisingly strong, and stubborn when needed to be.

Fleur gave the two a look and nodded her head, asking them to stop. “Ma belle.” With a kiss to her forehead, Fleur continued, “Why don’t you follow your friends to class first and I shall see you when it comes time for dinner?”

With much pouting, Hermione asked Fleur to pinky swear it, which Fleur promised before finally, Hermione made one last request with a huge grin, “But you’re carrying me to class.” Fleur merely shook her head in amusement, “ _ _Tellement gâtée, mon amour.__ ” However in saying that, Fleur still acquiesced and readjusted her hands to grab a hold of Hermione’s thighs from below and easily lifted the younger girl enough for her to get off the bed. Fleur made her way through the castle, carrying koala-Hermione with Harry and Ron following behind her; Ginny was making her way to her own class.

Imagine the faces on Hermione’s classmates and ghost teacher when Fleur entered the classroom with Hermione intimately held in her arms. Harry and Ron made their way to their seats and showed Fleur where Hermione usually sat. Fleur then gently deposited the brunette onto her chair and Hermione finally let go of her with a pout. Fleur promised again that she would see her during dinner time and pressed her soft lips onto Hermione’s temple before leaving for her own class.

The entire class was abuzz with whispers upon the blonde's departure. 

“This… is going to be long, long, __loonnngggg__ year, in a totally different way,” Harry sighed, worn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: (I am not French, and does not speak the language, correct me if I'm wrong)  
> Tellement gâtée, mon amour - so spoiled, my love.
> 
> By the way, this is fiction, and shall not be taken seriously, alright? Thanks.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank all my readers for the lovely reviews/comments. They make me really happy :D So you can thank the people who reviewed the last chapter for this quick update!  
> And second of all, enjoy reading~

The rest of the noon, the Gryffindor 4th years had History of Magic and Potions lined up before they would finish for the day. And dare I say that Hermione was up to no good in either class.

After Fleur’s departure, Hermione was bombarded with questions from all her classmates about her relationship with Fleur. All that was said was lost to Hermione since she couldn’t decipher one question from the many others being asked. A stronger yet softer voice from Neville was heard asking, “Is Fleur your girlfriend?”

Ron had just taken a drink when Hermione announced cheerily, “I am going to marry Fleur when I get older!” Ron sputtered, spat out the water and coughed violently, Harry slapping the redhead’s back to aid him. After such announcement, the entire class exploded with cheers, ooh’s and boo’s.

It got so loud that even the ghost professor took notice and tried futilely to hush the class but the only thing that achieved was gaining Hermione’s attention. She was awestruck at being able to see a ghost for the first time! She stealthily pushed to the front of the classroom, ran her hands through the ghost teacher and shivered. She giggled at the shivering sensation and did it over and over again - waving her hands through the ghost while shivering.

Professor Binns softly reprimanded Hermione for her behaviour which was largely ignored by the young witch. Most other students had quieted down and were watching in confusion, the brightest witch of the age acting unbecoming of her usual self. The ghost professor gave up after a few minutes of droning reprimand, sighed and just continued with his class.

For the first time in the history of Hogwarts’ History of Magic class, none of the students fell asleep, for Hermione had entertained everyone with her antics. After she got bored with the ghostly shivers, she tried to fling things like chalk and duster at the ghost. Even going as far as to drop a pot of plant on the ghost’s head (which obviously passed through him and broke upon impact on the floor). Professor Binns had to repeatedly cast spells after spells to put things back into place and restoring them.

After that class, Harry held onto the brunette’s elbow and chastised the child-like girl, “Hermione, you should stop doing that in class. Professor Binns is a nice teacher, if not a little boring.”

“Oh naw, ‘mione should do it more often, never have I ever been so delighted in History of Magic class!” Harry elbowed Ron harshly for encouraging the lioness’ behaviour, causing the redhead to grasp his tummy in pain.

Hermione suddenly gasped, “You could see the ghost too, glasses?”

Ron immediately burst out laughing upon hearing the green-eyed boy’s new nickname while a wide-eyed Harry’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

The brunette boy stuttered badly, unable to form a single word so the witch continued on giddily, “He is such a friendly ghost… Like Casper! I threw things at him and he didn’t even do anything bad to me!”

All the while Ron had just been repeating the word ‘glasses’ breathlessly in between fits of laughter, and this time he was holding his stomach due to laughing cramps instead of actual pain.

Upon arrival to Potions class, all of Hermione’s other professors had been informed of Hermione’s condition, including Professor Snape. He called her out as soon as she entered his room, sneering, “Ah, Ms Granger, good to see that you are still able to join us in class today.” But he went ignored by the scrambled head girl.

He tried calling out to the girl a few more times before he decided to deduct points from Gryffindor for misbehaviour. “10 points from Gryffindor, thanks to Ms Granger here for willfully ignoring her professor. What do you have to say for yourself, Ms Granger?” He stood in front of Hermione’s desk as he talked to her.

Hermione finally looked up at him with a clueless look, “Are you talking to me, Mister?”

“Why, no, I was talking to the air, Ms Granger… Of course, I was talking to you, are you daft?” Professor Snape jeered. At this point, a lot of the Slytherins were laughing and making fun of the bright witch. Harry and Ron were about to interject and protect Hermione’s honour when Hermione spoke quietly to herself thoughtfully, “I guess he wasn’t talking to me after all, I mean… who the hell is Ms Granger?” At the background, Draco could be heard stage whispering to his groupies about how all those books she read must have made her gone coo-coo.

Professor Snape then leaned in until he was about a few inches in front of Hermione’s face, “Then what may be your name, girl?!”

“I am Hermione! Future wife of Fleur!” The happy-go-lucky girl beamed at the stern looking face in front of her. Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow in curiosity before he replaced it with his mask of indifference and walked to the front of the class, “Very well then, Hermione, tell me now, what are the ingredients needed to make a Wolfsbane Potion?”

“Simple!” The bubbly girl cheered, “I’d first go to a pet park and then put up a sign that says ‘Wolves are banned from the park and put a bowl of water with another sign ‘wolves ban potion’! Tada~ done!”

Everyone in the class laughed out loud at the brunette’s answer, some in amusement, some thought she was joking, others (the Slytherins) just kept making fun of her. Even Professor Snape had a ghost of a smile on his face, before he banished it, “Very smart answer, Hermione, but not what I was asking for. Class, take out your notes and start writing.”

As the lesson progressed, Hermione asked Professor Snape why he had to look so down all the time, which was ignored. Thus beginning the scrambled head’s new mission for the remainder of her school year, to make Grumpy Pants smile and/or happy. Starting with the current class she kept making funny faces at the solemn-looking professor whenever he looked her way.

It almost worked, but then the end of class came first. To make Hermione stop trying to make their most hated professor smile and move faster, Harry mentioned dinner and Fleur in the same sentence. That got the young girl packed up and ready in no time. Once they had reached the Great Hall, Hermione immediately ditched her two best friends, “Bye glasses, bye freckles!” And ran straight into the arms of her princess.

“Hey!” Ron’s protest and Harry’s returning giggle and tease were vaguely heard.

After dinner, the veela and her Romeo were called into the headmaster’s room where the head of both schools was present. They were told that Hermione was allowed in the Beauxbaton carriage and to sleep with Fleur until she recovered her memories. Hermione cheered loudly and jumped onto Fleur’s laps, “We get to spend forever together Fleur!”

Fleur chuckled and nodded her head, “Oui, mon amour, forever.” She emphasized forever with a kiss on the adorable brunette’s forehead.

After they have retreated to Fleur’s bedroom in the carriage, both of them got cleaned up, separately (Fleur went first). Fleur managed to write a letter to her family about acquiring the items (except for the alpha veela feathers) needed for Hermione’s potion.

After she had owled her family, the lioness was still not done with her bath so the older witch retreated to her bed with a book. Halfway through reading, she smelled the sweet waft of strawberries. When she looked up from her book, a pink bubble popped right in front of her face, releasing the strawberries-like scent from within. She studied the room only to find the room filled with dozens of pink-tinted bubbles of various sizes, with more coming out from the cracks of the door connecting to the bathroom.

A quirked eyebrow and small doting smile graced her face. Marking where she left off in the book, she closed the book, placed it on top of the bedside table and strode towards the bathroom.

Hermione had been in the relaxing bubble bath for a long time now, with a rubber turtle that Fleur had transfigured from a few spare rubber bands she had lying around. The young witch had originally been cleaning herself up until the cute turtle just called to her. She started making up stories of tsunami and adventures for the little turtle she named Ocean.

When Fleur pushed open the door, Hermione was in the middle of Ocean’s adventure through the Bubble Valley where each popping bubble would release poisonous gases that could kill with over-inhalation. (Just for your information, yes, Hermione is wearing her birthday suit (naked), but no, Fleur ain’t seeing a thing because there’s just way too many bubbles).

Only a few minutes after that, that the younger witch noticed she wasn’t alone, she looked up from Ocean to find Fleur leaning on the door frame, with raised eyebrows, arms crossed with a barely hidden smile on her face, trying to look stern. Which succeeded as the lioness assessed her surrounding, she had used so much soap to make so many bubbles that the bath had overflowed the tub and filled the bathroom floor with bright pink bubbles, nearly drowning out and covering the (toilet) throne.

The young witch glanced back up at Fleur guiltily, “Oopss…? I’m sorry, Fleur but-” With eyes wide open in realization, she changed tactic and threw Ocean to the other side of the tub, pointing an accusing finger at the toy, “It wasn’t my fault, it was entirely Ocean’s idea, I was only a forced accomplice!”

Stalking towards the lioness-like a predator, her arms still crossed, the veela’s eyes narrowed, face drawn in a scowl and her voice a whisper an octave lower than usual, “Is zat so now, ma belle?”

The brunette swallowed nervously, she made a cross in the general area where one’s heart was, “Cross my heart and hope to die, I speak no lies, my princess! It was Ocean’s fault.”

Finally, Fleur reached the edge of the tub, she crouched down, her expression looking less severe, “I suppose zat means Ocean would need a punishment, Oui?” Hermione swiftly nodded in agreement.

“Maybe it iz time we put Ocean to the guillotine, you zink?” Fleur asked contemplatively. Hermione gasped loudly and shook her head, she was about to say something in defence of the poor toy but she was cut off by Fleur letting out an exasperated sigh. The veela smiled adoringly at her cute little friend, “Oh, mon chéri, what am I to do with you?” She brushed a few strands of curly tresses behind the younger girl’s ear and caressed her cheek softly. The lioness easily turned into a cat and purred happily for the veela.

Pressing a gentle kiss against Hermione’s temple, she asked in a sterner voice, “Now, do I ‘ave to shower you clean or are you going to do it yourself, chéri?” Her only response was louder purring.

She chuckled softly and moved herself to sit on the edge of the bathtub and gathered some of the soapy water to massage through the lioness’ surprisingly soft mane. Hermione unknowingly, unconsciously cast silent wandless magic to retrieve Ocean back from the other end of the tub. Fleur was not surprised at all by the grandiose show of magic, Hermione was, after all, one of the brightest witches around, if not the brightest of them all. The young witch continued to enjoy Fleur’s soothing scratches on her scalp as she played with Ocean, lightly reprimanding the turtle for getting her in trouble with her princess. All Fleur could do was to shake her head in amusement at her… friend(?). She didn’t even know what Hermione was to her anymore. Was she a friend, adorable pet, lov- no they couldn’t be lovers, not after only truly knowing Hermione for a little more than a day while she wasn’t even herself. But a part of her argued that it was always meant to be, the Hermione like she was now, or even the real her. She’d love her no less, no matter what. The thought almost scared her.

She felt a nudge on her forearm and glanced at the source. Apparently, her thoughts had distracted her so much that her hands had stopped moving and Hermione was now looking at her with concerned eyes. Smiling back at the younger girl to reassure her that she was fine, she continued to shower attention to the lioness’ mane.

When she was finally done, she stood up, turned away and with a wave of her hand, the bubbles disappeared. “Now, I want to see you towelled and dried in ze bedroom in two minutes. Is zat understood, ma belle?”

“Oui, Fleur,” Hermione pouted at Fleur’s back but quickly got out of the tub when Fleur left the room. The rest of the night was spent with Hermione cuddling up to Fleur in bed, easily falling asleep to the sound of the veela’s heartbeat.

The next few weeks were spent in similar manners, the duo waking up, getting ready and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast where Fleur ate with her classmates and Hermione with her best friends. In such affairs, she always stole all their scrambled eggs in exchange for her other breakfast items; until, from one day onwards, even the house elves had prepared for her a breakfast of her own, a plateful of scrambled eggs shaped like a volcano (to which the scrambled head girl was extremely delighted about every single morning just looking at her breakfast).

Then during classes, Hermione got up to a lot of trouble that did not even get Gryffindors any negative points from their house cup. She continued to try to find things that could touch the ghost professor, doing odd/ridiculous things to get a smile or laugh out of the grumpy professor (she actually succeeded a few times making Snape smile) and playing with transfigured magical toys given to her by Professor McGonagall during her Transfiguration class. She also got to play with various odd-looking mutant (only mutant to her currently muggle-ish brain) creatures during one of her classes (Care of Magical Creatures). She mostly got to goofing around the castle with Glasses and Freckles during classes time. Although rumours had spread about the brightest witch’s plight, some pitied her while some envied her for just being able to forget everything and not have to worry about a single thing in the world and the remainder (mostly the Slytherins) said mean things about her right in front of her, or behind her back. Not that any of the insults meant anything to her currently muddled brain.

After classes, she got to have dinner with her princess and then they would get to reading, cuddling, or both at the same time, in the blonde’s personal bedroom. Most times when Fleur didn’t offer to wash up Hermione, she would get up to more mischief in the bathroom with Ocean, the rubber turtle; Fleur always allowed the brunette 30 minutes in the bathroom for a bath/shower. And if she wasn’t out by the allotted time, the blonde would go check on the impish girl. 15 out of 17 times, the younger witch was not done within 30 minutes and Fleur had to clean her up anyways.

In one such occasion though, Fleur had entered the bathroom to find a filled tub with clearly used water but otherwise, there was no sign of Hermione or the toy. Fleur had immediately panicked, and embarrassingly forgot the use of tracking magic for a good five minutes. When she did calm down enough to use the magic to track Hermione, she found the little imp another 40 minutes later in the Forbidden Forest, with magically applied bubble covering her private parts.

When she asked how Hermione had gotten there later, she was told that the brunette had flushed herself and Ocean down the toilet (most probably with magic) and walked through a slimy dungeon (the Hogwarts sewer system) and the next thing she knew, she was sliding down a waterfall into a lake (the Black Lake). They then swam towards drylands and explored the forest together. Fleur made Hermione promise to never do it again, which was easily sworn… Although whether the brunette would truly not do it again, is yet another unsolved question for another day. So all-in-all, life was considered amazing for our young Hermione.

Meanwhile, Fleur had gathered all the items needed for the potions, including two dozens of her own veela feathers, she had just given them to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey told her that the potion should be ready by the time the first task of the Triwizard Tournament came around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, I feel like the Fleurmione ship is not very popular and it ain't getting the amount of attention I FEEL LIKE it should be getting. Need more Fleurmione~~~ :|


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to type more, but I'm tired so I think I will post this first and go to sleep. So~~ expect more chapter(s?) (laughs awkwardly). 
> 
> French translation at the end note~

Days before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament…

Hermione’s front teeth had been shrunk down that her overbite had all but gone, due to Madam Pomfrey reversing Draco’s lousy curse. She still wasn’t very happy though. Sure it was true that beauty on the outside is superficial and the truly important thing is what’s on the inside. Take her intelligence, for example, she shone brighter than anyone else, however, she was but a teenage girl and things like appearances do make her self-conscious especially since she laid eyes on the Beauxbaton girls, one specifically.

She had gorgeous features, deep blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, flawless skin and gracefulness in all her movements. Her name was Fleur and she was just announced as the champion of the Beauxbaton which proved that she had to be a smart and powerful witch, on top of everything else that makes the older girl who she is. It felt like the blonde girl had the best of both worlds - looks and books. There was no way girls like Hermione would ever end up with girls like Fleur. Her name captured her well, a flower, and everyone else, the bees attracted to the best scented and brightest flower in the field, including Hermione.

To make things worse, when Hermione decided to just give up her stupid crush on a beautiful girl. Said girl just had to start appearing in the library where Hermione always spent her time. It only made the blonde that much more desirable to the brunette.

AND THEN, to make things triple worse, that famous seeker, Viktor Krum had also started appearing in the library at almost the same time. Most probably drawn in by the blonde too. Where Hermione usually sat to study by herself, she could see Fleur sitting close by, at one of the other tables and Viktor would be not too far off, a few tables away. They both look amazing, powerful enough to be chosen as champions; and that only cemented the fact that Hermione would have no chance in hell or heaven with the blonde. This fact only made Hermione hate the seeker and quidditch even more. Hermione wasn’t sure why the seeker could be caught watching her sometimes, did the seeker think Hermione was going to be a romantic rival to such a perfect girl? It just didn’t make sense.

Having had enough of her jealousy towards the seeker, she decided that she needed time off for herself, because finally for once in her magical life, Harry decided not to cause more drama and she could breathe easy. Maybe getting away from the seeker thinking up of the right time to make a move on the pretty blonde would do her some good.

She packed up her bag, stood up and harrumphed Viktor under her breath. She spared one last longing look towards Fleur before closing the door to the library. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark eyes from a certain disliked seeker had been casting the same longing look at her back.

The girl dumped her school bag in her room and made her way to the Black Lake. There, she skipped a few stones on the lake before she finally laid down and closed her eyes to think. She was thinking of the multiple ways that she could be rejected by the blonde and why she just wasn’t good enough to be standing beside her. When it had suddenly started getting noisy, she thought of leaving when everything went black.

Hermione gasped at the remembered pain on her head, bringing her hand up to touch the spot. The warmth surrounding her made her remember where she really was - in bed with her fiancee, her princess, the love of her life. There was no residual feeling of pain on her head but on her heart. She snuggled deeper into Fleur’s embrace and wrapped her arms tighter around her. That dream felt dreadful, a world where she had no chance with her love, she shivered upon remembering her thoughts from her dream.

The arms around her shifted a little as the older witch began to stir from her slumber. A gentle sleepy shushing was heard from the blonde, “Shhhh, n'aie pas peur, mon amour.” Followed by a sweet sleepy kiss on the younger girl’s forehead.

“Fleur.” The brunette tried to urge the blonde awake softly. Her response was a sleepy mumble.

“Fleur.” She tried again and this time, she received a sleepy acknowledgement, “Mmmm?”

“Fleur, my princess, open your eyes for me please?” She whispered softly, “I want to see you.”

Although still sleepy, the blonde obliged and opened her eyes slowly. Only to have her eyes closed again, as she felt soft lips against her own in a long chaste kiss. Once the pair of lips pulled away, she sighed blissfully and opened her eyes again. She found soulful brown eyes looking back into her own and the brunette said to her, “You know I love you, right, Fleur?”

The blonde blinked her eyes a few times slowly, each slower than the last. Once she was done, she was almost fully awake and had her brain finished playing catch up with her other senses. With one last blink, her eyes opened wide because Hermione had just kissed her and said she loved her. She knew the girl couldn’t mean it, in her current scrambled head but she could feel a change in herself. Her veela felt more alive and stronger than she had ever felt her whole life, it was as if she could sprout wings.

With a totally way too delayed reaction, Fleur gasped out loud, her veela had been fully awoken by their mate! Hermione was her mate! Fighting the urge to pull the scrambled innocent girl back into a passionate kiss, she finally responded to a teary-eyed Hermione in the best way she thought. Smiling gently at the girl in her arms, “Always, mon amour, I love you, always.” Which really was way too true for comfort, since Hermione was actually her mate. She could only hope that Hermione would think that she was only being friendly or just not freak out when she returned to normal.

Hermione’s face immediately brightened, she hugged herself tighter into the blonde’s warm soft body, burying her face in the others’ chest. This was not any different than what they had been doing for weeks but Fleur could feel her cheeks heating up now. Due to the realization that this now felt a lot more intimate to her.

Muffled words sounded from her chest area and she had to make the girl repeat herself. Hermione pulled away a little but kept herself in the circle of the French’s arms, she commenced her story of why she had woken the older girl up. Letting the older girl know of her horrible dream where she wasn’t good enough to be with the blonde and the blonde ended up being with a tall, dark and handsome guy.

Fleur then reassured the girl that none of it was true because Hermione was a beautiful, intelligent, kind and all-around amazing girl and anyone, including herself, would just be the luckiest person in the world to have Hermione as their mate.

Once that episode was over, Hermione felt closer than ever to her princess. She wasn’t above the others and she felt so proud of herself that she just had to brag to her classmates about her beautiful love life. Words such as their love blossoming and that they were fated to be (if only she knew how true that was). Other than that, Hermione started showing her romantic feelings towards the older witch in a very welcomed new way (kissing Fleur on the lips) by both parties and most of their school mates, if only it didn’t make Fleur feel a little guilty every time that it happened. Most of the other students were either happy for the new couple or they mostly just enjoy the girl-on-girl action, except for a few jealous ones, including one Viktor Krum.

On the day of the first task, Fleur was beyond nervous that she couldn’t sleep much, she got up early, leaving the brunette in bed when she left for the dining hall herself. The reason she was nervous wasn’t due to the fact that she was about to face a dragon. A dragon, she could deal with any day, but Hermione was going to regain her memory very very soon and she had no idea how that would change their current dynamics. She had gotten so used to the presence and warmth of Hermione, she didn’t know how she could go back to not having her at all.

She hardly had an appetite for her breakfast but knew that she needed the energy to face the rest of her day, thus forcing herself to consume what she needed and then left to prepare for her task.

When she was finally nervously waiting in the champion tent, she saw a blur of brown hair before she was tackled to the ground with an ‘oof’.

Muffled words could be heard from her chest, “Af whas soo whorried wen you weerent ‘ere when I whoked up thhis morning! (I was so worried when you weren’t there when I woke up this morning!)” She felt so awful for having left the girl by herself this morning when she felt the wetness on her shirt, letting her know that the girl was crying.

“Desole, mon amour. I did not mean to make you worry, I was just nervous and couldn’t sleep.” With both hands encircling the younger girl’s face, she brought her face up to shower her face with soft kisses. Fleur kept Hermione encased in her arms as the younger witch tried to regain her composure. She had been having a lot of dreams lately, all seeming to have stemmed from the … same plane? World? Something, that seemed like her but didn’t feel as happy as her. But all of them had in common was the absence of a certain blonde in them and it made her scrambled mind very afraid of what all that may mean.

Once she was calmed enough, Hermione allowed herself to be taken to the stadium to watch the competition that was about to begin by Glasses… Harry? And Freckles… Ron? They had shown up about a few minutes earlier when Hermione was still being comforted in the blonde’s arms.

When watching the fight, Hermione was not anxious at all because she knew her princess was one of a kind and was very powerful. She was proven right when Fleur single-handedly made the dragon fall asleep with a strong charm and obtained her golden egg without an injury whatsoever, earning her the highest points among the competitors.

Once the winner of the first round was announced, Hermione rushed out to meet with Fleur and tackled her again. However, Fleur was ready this time and held her ground. Although Hermione’s momentum did make them twirl around a few times.

“You did great, Fleur!” Hermione beamed up at the blonde.

“Merci, mon amour.” Fleur was going to reward Hermione with a forehead kiss but she was instead ambushed with a big kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Fleur,” Hermione confessed honestly when she pulled back. Fleur only smiled back in response, lest that she said it too many times and recovered-Hermione would think her insane.

“Miss Delacour, Miss Granger, come with to the infirmary. The potion is ready,” Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere and a dreadful feeling settled in the bottom of Fleur’s stomach.

The pair followed behind the nurse, one being rather cheerful while the other was solemn. Once they arrived, the smell of the room was overwhelmingly strong, it wasn’t an awful scent, per se. However, if it hadn’t been so strong, it probably would have been a rather pleasant scent.

The nurse swiftly handed the potion to the brunette when she saw said girl trying to grab for a few of the potions, probably intending to mix them and make things go ‘boom’. “Drink this potion and you will be bed-ridden for a day but after that, she will be good as new.”

“But I feel great, I’m not sick!” Hermione insisted with a frown.

“Mon amour, she is a nurse, I’m sure she knows what she’s talking about. Why don’t you try it?” Fleur pleaded softly. More than nervous, Fleur wanted Hermione to be well, even if it meant that she would lose her mate, if only momentarily. Because she knew that fate would always bring them together sooner or later since they were mates.

Hermione gazed deep into Fleur’s eyes. “Promise me that you would still be here when I wake up.”

“I promise, mon coeur.” Fleur smiled sadly, she guided the brunette to lay on one of the cots and coaxed the girl to drink her potion. So the girl did, she drank them all and immediately felt sleepy yet overwhelmed. Her eyelids felt heavy and she mumbled one last thing before a memories-induced sleep overtook her, “I love you, Fleur.”

Fleur watched as her mate started her recovery, she pressed her lips softly to Hermione’s, whispered, “Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur.” The veela stood up from her seat beside the bed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some of you needed a french translation and lazy to use google translate, here it is for you:  
> “Shhhh, n'aie pas peur, mon amour.” - "Shhhh, do not be afraid, my love."  
> “Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur.” - "I love you too, my heart." 
> 
> SOOOO, uh... see you next chapter? XD


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for the slow update. All I can say is: Chinese New Year and end of my internship got me a little busy. 
> 
> Anyhow, this is the last chapter for this story :)

When Hermione woke up, she felt an immense sense of loss - loss of warmth and love - there was a source of warmth only in her left hand. But even with her eyes closed, she knew that warmth wasn’t the one she sought after, it was not the one she needed. She could hear voices too and she could distinctly tell which voice belonged to who: Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were worrying over her.

For the last how many hours, she had felt like she had been submerged in water, watching but not acting upon, as she loomed over watching all her jumbled up memories past her by. Now that she had awoken, she could scarcely remember platinum hair and a blurred face, holding her hand, holding her close. The one she could feel her heart yearning for, that should be holding her hand now, but she knew none of her best friends had anywhere close to a blonde shade of hair.

She groaned in pain and loss, drawing the attention of her friends. A squeeze of her hand and Ginny spoke softly, “Hey ‘mione, g’morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a firetruck, my head hurts,” Hermione moaned in pain, moving her unoccupied hand to massage her temples. She tried to blink her eyes open but the glare of the light blinded her and she had to squeeze her eyes shut again.

“Hey, careful now, you’ve been sleeping for one and a half days, Madam Pomfrey told us that you’d have a severe headache upon waking up.” Harry tried to push the brunette back onto the bed so that she could rest some more.

“Yeah, she also said that you aren’t allowed to take any potion for the headache, because it might overdose you. The potion you took to regain your memory was very potent,” Ginny gave another squeeze of Hermione’s hand to reassure her.

“Most importantly though, do you remember who we are now, Hermione?” Ron asked.

“Wah, what a silly question,” Hermione had finally managed to adjust her eyes to the bright light of the day and squinted at her friends. She pointed first to Ginny, said her name, then to Harry and said “Glasses” and finally to Ron and muttered “Freck-” before she stopped herself suddenly. Her eyes widened comically with her left hand covering her mouth. She excused herself with a bright red flush appearing her face, “I’m so sorry, I have no idea why I said that. I meant Harry and Ron!”

All three of her friends laughed out loud, the boys having teary eyes before all of them clambered up to the recovered girl and hugged her tightly. Hermione wasn’t quite sure why they were so happy but she could feel her circulation being cut off by their fierce hugs. However, she endured the tight hug for her friends.

As if on cue, two loud grumbles were heard in the room and two redheads with faces matching their hair muttered something about it being time for breakfast. Ginny and Harry helped Hermione out of bed and as Ginny was about to walk her to the Great Hall, Hermione swatted her friend away.

“I am not an invalid, I can walk by myself,” The brunette huffed indignantly and walked with her friends to breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall together, Hermione could feel a pair of eyes looking her way. She glanced around until her eyes connected with brilliant blue eyes that almost stole her breath away. The yearning that had previously subsided came back tenfold stronger than it was, almost bringing the brunette to her knees, the want- no, the need to get to the blond veela, hold her close and kiss her senseless. She could also feel something magical slither to her, crawling up her wrist then her head before it was everywhere. Turning her brain to mush and everything else around her fuzzy, bringing only the blonde veela to focus.

She must have stayed in that exact spot for way too much because her friends nudged her and tried to make her go to their table. When she did move one step forward though, her steps, guided by the thrall, were trying to take her to its owner.

“Hermione, I know you love your ‘fiancee’, but it’s breakfast time now, and that means you’re ours now.” Ginny tugged on Hermione’s hand, making her move to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione finally snapped out of it when Fleur forced herself to look away from her mate and the thrall released her. “Pardon, what did you say?” Hermione thought she heard some really interesting thing from the redhead just now.

“Just come and have your breakfast,” Ginny sighed.

When Hermione sat down at her usual seat and her mountain of scrambled eggs popped up in front of her, she blinked her eyes in confusion. She hesitantly dug into her scrambled eggs and found that she didn’t mind the taste at all and was even more surprised when she could finish all of her breakfast.

Hermione could feel eyes on her sometimes and the thrall trying to reach out to her but always shirk back before it could reach its destination. When Hermione sneak a peek at the Ravenclaw table, she watched Fleur laughing at a joke one of her friends, Amelia, made. An image of the blonde laughing beside her, holding her hand while Amelia told of a story of her younger self flashed before her eyes. When it was gone, blue eyes were looking back at her, she watched as a small smile appeared on her lips before the blonde averted her eyes again. Almost as if a bolt of lightning had struck her, flashes of the memories of her past few weeks caught up to her. She almost choked on thin air at how quickly and aggressively it came through her.

She hacked so powerfully that alarmed her friends, Ron immediately patted the brunette’s back. Ginny slapped her brother’s hand away after a few hard pats that were only making Hermione’s cough worse. “You okay, Hermione? Do you need to go see the nurse?” the bespectacled boy asked worriedly. Another pair of blue eyes were watching the scene in concern.

Hermione held up her hand to signal that she was fine and her cough abated after a few more seconds. She then stood up quickly, trying to get to the veela, only to notice that the hall was mostly emptied out and the blonde was gone with her friends. A sense of loss pricked her heart again, but she pushed it back down and proceeded with her day, together with her friends.

When dinner time came around, Hermione took a fortifying breath upon entering the Great Hall. She steeled her resolves and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Without asking for permission, she placed herself in her usual seat beside her blonde. Before the blonde even glanced her way, she felt herself being engulfed by the thrall, replacing her nervous energy and making her feel at home. She unconsciously leaned into Fleur’s space just as the older witch turned to her.

When their eyes met again this time, Hermione could feel a surge of electricity passing through her body, making her surge forward to claim those pouty lips with her own. The younger witch swallowed the blonde’s gasp of surprise as she eagerly kissed her veela. _Mine_ echoed through her brain with a foreign voice she never heard before.

The moment passed quickly and she realized that she was assaulting the beautiful veela who wasn’t returning her affection. When she finally withdrew, an apology on her lips, she felt hands on the back of her head and neck, drawing her back in. The blonde finally kissing her back, the joy she felt could not be described in words, it was like she found heaven on Earth. She could distantly hear some wolf whistles echoing through the hall and a tease from Amelia’s lips but she couldn’t care less when the most divine lips were on her own.

When they finally parted due to lack of air, forehead connected, those bright blue eyes shining with love in their depths told Hermione all she needed to know. “Mon coeur,” Fleur whispered wistfully, the puff of air brushing Hermione’s wet lips, making the younger witch shiver.

Hermione took in a deep breath, infused with the thrall, she shook her head and refused to let Fleur off the hook. She removed herself from the blonde’s arms with a stern look on her face.

“If you think that I have forgotten about our promise, you have got another thing coming, Fleur,” Hermione glared at the blonde, she could feel the thrall trying to soothe her. “And stop that with your thrall, it’s not going to work.”

A look of guilt passed through Fleur’s face before she banished it, she cleared her throat, “Maybe we should discuss zis later in my room?”

“No, why were you not there when I woke up this morning?” Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her veela.

Fleur sighed, “I wasn’t sure whether I would be wanted after you regain your memories.”

Hermione’s glare softened, “You know I would always need you, princess.”

Hearing her nickname from Hermione’s scrambled self, a soft smile tugged on Fleur’s lips before it gained a teasing edge, “Does zat mean you still expect me to marry you?” Although Fleur had never heard Hermione announcing that they were to be married, she had heard rumours about it.

Hermione sputtered and smacked Fleur’s arm softly, “Fleur!”

“Iz zat a no?” Fleur teased jokingly, but her eyes gained a sad edge.

“It’s- it’s not…” With a full flush on her face, the brunette buried her face into the blonde’s shoulders and mumbled softly, “One day… maybe.”

“That’s all I’m asking, mon coeur,” Fleur pressed her face into Hermione’s hair and laid a soft kiss on her head.

“Alright, love birds, y’all can do zat back in your room, but right now, you’re stealing my appetit.” Amelia pretended to gag. Hermione detached herself from Fleur and threw her napkin at the teasing brunette.

“Rude, who taught you table manners?” Amelia’s pretend-gasp rang out loud. All three girls chuckled after a moment and dug into the meals.

That night, Hermione followed Fleur back to the blonde’s room, even though the permission given by their headmasters were only that Hermione was allowed to stay in the carriage only until her memories returned. Be that as it may, neither girls wanted to be separated from the other yet, so they ignored that rule.

After they went through their usual nightly routine, the witch snuggled herself deeper into her veela’s embrace as they welcomed sleep together.

Morning came quickly and Hermione was once again seated at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast. Brown eyes met blue eyes from across the hall and even though the blonde only met her during a time when she wasn’t exactly herself, the times they had spent together was real and they truly loved each other. Hermione would even say that she was grateful for those idiots who fought with magic close to her that fateful day, for it was the day everything changed for her. Thankful to the scrambled eggs and scrambled head.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~~ Since I finally finished this one, look forward to the serialization of 'It was love'.  
> This is just hard, you know? I have so many ships and so many story ideas keep popping up in my head that I wanted to write about.  
> And hopefully, I would be able to update some of my other stories too, cheers, guys~~


End file.
